


Smash Cake

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby's first birthday, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy love sweetness, grumpy dad!Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor learns all about an Earth first birthday tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP's weekly drabble prompt "Cake."

“What's that little cake for? We're not havin’ that many people over. Why do we need extra cake?” The Doctor peeked under the bakery box lid, about to sample some banana frosting. Rose playfully smacked his hand away. “Oi, Rose!” he grumbled.

Rose snickered at the Doctor’s wounded expression. “That's Anna's smash cake. It's a sort of….Earth first birthday tradition. Anna gets a little cake of her own to eat. Well, destroy. Mum insisted.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “So she can make a huge mess and ruin her outfit, to get silly pictures. And waste banana frosting!”

Rose snorted. “I can see what your priority is. And by the way, she won't ruin her outfit. We take it off.”

“Oh, blimey. Naked silly pictures. She'll love lookin’ back on those photos in about fifteen years.”

Rose embraced her husband, going up on tiptoes to kiss his neck. “Don't be a grump. Mum bought it for her and she's all excited. She could never afford to do it for me.”

“I can still think it’s ridiculous.” 

His grumpy countenance made her laugh. “Well, think it. Don't speak it.”

A few hours later, when Anna looked up up at the Doctor, with TARDIS blue icing smeared all over her face and grinning so that all eight of her teeth were visible, he couldn't imagine that he ever objected. In fact, he kissed her cheek, and allowed Rose to photograph him when Anna smeared blue icing on his face.


End file.
